crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
Tusk
is one of the main characters of the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. He is a descendant of "The Ancient People". These are people born before the invention of Mana and they oppose the "Mana Society". Personality & Character He is an innocent young man who, when faces a certain situation can't help but help out others in need. Skills and Abilities He is a knowledgeable mechanic, especially since he has a great enough skill to repair the AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss. History Tusk is the son of two Para-mail pilots, but both are thought to be deceased. Tusk had seen the Villkiss before he met Ange, when it was piloted by Jill previously. He awakened on his bed, in his cabin to a shocked Ange who is undressed and strapped down to the bed under the bed covers unsure of what has happened. She later tied Tusk to a tree for his improper gestures that he has accidentally made at and on her. He helped to take care of Ange while she is on the island, although the rather unorthodox events that preceded each of his acts to help didn't work out as planned. She accepted Tusk's help when he removed snake venom from her and helped her repair the Villkiss. After a while the two started to enjoy working together to repair the Villkiss, but one night, eight armed aircraft were seen transporting an anchored Galleon-class DRAGON when all of them are attacked and downed by a single Scuna-class. Tusk rushed to repair the Villkiss and Ange tried to hold it off. During the fight, Tusk finished the repair, and Ange's ring reacted remotely activating the Villkiss and it fired at the DRAGON and killed it. Afterwards the radio starts working and Ange responds to the Search and Rescue call. Tusk decides to leave the island on a hidden vehicle he has with his gear. After leaving the island he keeps in contact with Arzenal through Jasmine, claiming that he will continue reconnaissance of the Empire of Misurugi. He watched into the distance as Ange was being chased by the police, and says that she has no concept of stealth. When Ange is hanged, he blinded all of the people present, meanwhile having snatched back the Royal Ring out Julio Asuka Misurugi's hand. He saved Ange from hanging, but ended up in an awkward position and was knocked unconscious by Ange. As they headed to Arzenal, Ange asked him what he was doing in the Empire of Misurugi, he says that he had received a message from Jill saying not to let her die and gives back her ring. Momoka asks him who he is, and he replied that he is a Knight of Villkiss. Having arrived at Arzenal, he says that he has to leave. Ange thanks him for having saved her life and Tusk says that he had never heard a song like the one she sung and would like to hear it again. After rescuing Ange and Momoka, Tusk returns the empire to spy on the meeting of the council using a transmitter bug that put them in Julio's office (possibly put it before the rescue). He is hiding in the old secret passage of the royal family and can hear all the of the conversation between the rulers of the World of Mana about the Embryo plans to destroy the world and restart it. After finishing the meeting and concerned about the plans as well as Julio's upcoming actions, Tusk leaves his hiding place and notifies Jill of the imminent danger. It is later revealed due to the grave scene and the flashbacks showing the same helmets used by the Ancient Humans that Tusk is an Ancient Human. Neither Mana user nor Norma, he also would not be able to use Mana. Gallery Tusk Front Back.png|Concept Art. Cross Ange ep 05 Tusk's parents.jpg|Tusk and his parents. Trivia *His character design is similar to that of Kira Yamato, the main protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, and the second half of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. *His seiyū is Mamoru Miyano who voices Setsuna F. Seiei, the main protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. *Mamoru Miyano and Nana Mizuki voice Cinque Izumi and Nanami Takatsuki, Ricotta Elmar respectively in Dog Days. They also voiced H-Neun and Kriemhild respectively in Kakumeiki Valvrave. *Based on the photo of him and his parents, Tusk's father was an Ancient Human and his mother was a Norma. Genetically, this would make Tusk a sort of Ancient Human/Norma hybrid. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pilots Category:Arzenal Category:Male Category:Ancient Human